Searching For Memories
by Kiara Kenobi
Summary: This fic takes place shortly after the episode titled "Breaking Point" in the third season. This is another way Sydney could of found out the truth. Aas far as couples go, VL and SV. There's also a little Spyfam mixed in too. Please R and R.


Disclaimer-I have no connection to JJ Abrams or anyone else connected with Alias. Sorry. I'm just a huge fan. This fanfic was coauthored with my best friend. Thanks for letting me use your character, Alex!

Rating-PG Mostly because of some light swearing.

Author's Note-This takes place right after the third season episode titled, "Breaking Point." It's my own take on what could have happened. I apologize if the title sucks. I really didn't have a decent title for it, so I'm just calling it that, until I think of one.

Pairings- Not sure yet. Just read and you'll find out.

Sydney sighed in her sleep as she slept in the helicopter. She was glad that her father had been the one to organize her rescue from the prison he was being held in.

Jack Bristow sat there, watching Sydney sleep for the first time since she was arrested. He could tell that she hadn't gotten any in jail. This had worried him, because Sydney has already been through quite a lot already.

Arvin Sloane glanced back at Jack and he asked, "She all right?"

"She's fine, Arvin. She's still asleep." Jack said. He kissed the top of her head, trying not to wake her. He noticed she was crying in her sleep, so he slipped his arm around her. "Shhhh. It's okay." 

She put her head on his shoulder, as she started to open her eyes sleepily. She looked a little embarrassed, as she wiped away her tears. "I was having a nightmare." She said to them.

"Its ok, Syd. It's understandable." Michael Vaughn said, as he glanced at his wife, Lauren Reed. That was when he noticed that she was staring out the window. "Honey, you okay?" He asked her, softly.

"Yeah." She said. She glanced at Sydney and asked, "Are you all right, Sydney?" She sounded genuinely worried.

Sydney gave her a tired smile. "Yeah, I'm just tired." She reclosed her eyes and she went back to sleep.

The helicopter landed twenty minutes later and they got out of it. Jack and Arvin had found a safe place for them to hideout at, til they could plan their next move. Jack carried Sydney out of the helicopter and into one of the buildings. He laid her down on one of the cots and he covered her with the blanket that was on the cot. Then, he laid down and he went to sleep.

The others also came in and lay down. They went to sleep right away.

Sydney was able to sleep through the night, knowing she was now safe with them.

The next morning, the others woke up one by one and went over to the next building over to talk without disturbing Sydney, who was still asleep. They ate a quick breakfast, as they discussed what to do next.

Vaughn spoke up and suggested, "What about regression therapy? It might actually help bring her memories to the surface." The others glanced at him.

"That's actually a good idea." Jack said. Then, he turned toward Arvin. "Can You reach that friend of yours, who specializes in that type of therapy?"

Arvin nodded. He went outside to make the call.

Sydney groaned, as she got awake. She slowly opened her eyes and she looked around. "Dad?" She said, as she got up off of her cot. She could hear voices coming from the next building over, so she went to see who it was. She left the building she was in and she went to the next one over. She found them sitting at a table, looking through maps and chatting.

They turned around, when Sydney closed the door. "What's going on?" She asked them.

Jack stood up and he walked over to her. Their was a slight smile on his face. He was relieved to see she was all right. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and he said, "Sweetheart, your okay." Then, he smiled at her.

She grinned back at him. She let him lead her over to a vacant seat and she sat down.

Jack was quick to say, "You should know that Sloane was instrumental in your escape." He stood protectively next to Sydney's chair.

She looked at Arvin and said, "thank you. All of you. Breaking me out of there was both dangerous and selfless. Thank you." She sighed.

Vaughn looked at her and said. Your welcome, Syd."

The others responded the same way.

Arvin spoke up then. "Sydney, I just spoke to a friend of mine who specializes in regression therapy. He feels that he might be able to help you bring some of your memories from your missing time to the surface."

Sydney nodded in agreement. "When do I go see him?" She asked.

"I told him it would be another day or two before you would be coming." He said to her.

"Why? We need these answers now." Sydney asked. She automatically looked at her dad.

"I thought you needed the extra rest before you went. It's just for a couple of days, Sydney." Jack said, as Sydney stood up.

"Dad, I'm okay." She sighed clearly frustrated. "I want this all over with, so I can get on with my life."

He nodded and he turned toward Arvin. "Move up the appointment." He said to him.

Arvin nodded, as Sydney walked outside to get some air.

Jack stood there and sighed.

Lauren, who had been quiet up until now, went outside too.

Vaughn stood there with a surprised look on his face.

"Sydney, are you all right?" Lauren asked her, as she walked over to her. She sounded concerned.

"Yes. I guess I just needed some fresh air." She sighed and added. "I cannot believe my dad worked with Sloane just to break me out of there. Its-its mind blowing." She stood there with her arms folded, as she spoke. "I was glad to see you helping to get me out of there. Thank you, Lauren."

"Your welcome, Sydney. I really do hope we can become friends, when this is all over." Lauren said to her. 

Sydney smiled at her. "I'd like that."

"So would I." Lauren said. She grinned back at her.

"We have to move out of here!!" Jack shouted, as he came out of the building. He began to run over to them, just as a helicopter appeared overhead. The passenger began shooting at them. "Take cover!!"

Both Sydney and Lauren did. They both pulled their guns out and they began shooting back.

After a few minutes, Vaughn shouted. "Lauren! Sydney! Come on! We have to go! The chopper is ready to go!!"

Sydney and Lauren ran toward the chopper, but half way there, Lauren tripped and fell. Sydney turned around and ran back to her. She helped her to her feet and they made it to the chopper.

Jack was just on his way over to the chopper. As soon as he climbed aboard, the chopper took off.

Vaughn glanced at Sydney and said, "Thanks." He smiled at her.

She grinned back. Then, she asked, "Lauren, you okay?"

"Yes." She answered. "Thank you, Sydney."

Arvin turned around and asked, "How the hell did they know where we were? I never said a word to anyone." He was very angry.

Jack sighed and said, "I have no idea. I do think we need to find out though." He turned to Sydney and said, "Arvin was able to move your appointment up to later on this afternoon. I'll be going with you, of course."

"All right. Thanks, Dad." She said. She let out a soft yawn, hoping no one noticed.

"I'll look into the breech, as soon as I get back. I'm going to tell Lindsey that I was being held by the Covenant and they are still holding you hostage." Lauren told Sydney.

"All right. Keep us posted." Sydney said.

They dropped Lauren and Arvin off at a secluded location and Arvin rented an unmarked van. To make Lauren's story believable, Lauren let Arvin toss her out of the van while it was still moving. He made sure she was all right before he sped away.

Jack found a secure location for them to hide out at and he made Sydney lay down for awhile. He could tell she was still tired.

Meanwhile back at the Rotunda, Robert Lindsey was running a manhunt for Sydney. He was still convinced she had actually escaped from custody. He was angry that she had too. He kept barking orders for his men to find her-fast. He was later approached by Marshall, who begged him to find her and bring her back safely. Lindsey tried to hide his disgust, as he made the promise. He also tried to hide the fact that he was lying about bringing her back safely. He would rather her die instead.

A few hours later, Sydney, Jack, and Vaughn headed out to meet the doctor Sydney had the appointment with. She was very nervous about meeting with him, but she willing to give the therapy a try since Jack was going to be there with her.

Jack could tell Sydney was nervous, so he said, "Sydney, relax. This just might work." He tried to sound reassuring.

"Dad, this guy is an associate of Sloane's. I don't trust that man and I can't believe you don't either. We've been through too much because of him." Sydney said, looking at him.

"When it gets down to it, I'm not sure what I feel toward him. The man did jump in front of a bullet to save my life though, so I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt." Jack said optimistically. "Let's give this a chance."

"All right." She said, as they pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office. She sighed, as they got out of the car.

The three of them walked up to the door and Sydney knocked on it. They exchanged curious looks, when no one answered the door right away.

Brezzel's assistant, Kaya, answered the door. She was dressed in just an oversized blue button-down shirt and her hair was slightly messy. She took one look at Jack and said, "Wow."

"We have an appointment with Dr. Brezzel." Jack said to her.

"Doctor! Doctor, there are some beautiful people here!" Kaya called to the doctor. She let them inside, just as he came over and introduced himself.

He led them over to his make-shift living room and they all sat down. He turned to Sydney and asked, "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Yes. It was a long time ago." Sydney said to him. She glanced nervously at Jack, who was sitting next to her.

He motioned for her to relax. He could see how nervous she was.

She got the message and did as well as she could. She focused on Brezzel and what he was saying. She was caught a little off guard, when he stood up and said, "Let's get this party started."

Vaughn and Jack exchanged worried looks, but said nothing in response. They followed Sydney, Brezzel, and Kaya into another room.

As soon as Sydney walked into the room, she gasped in surprise. She shot a scared look toward Vaughn, but she immediately recovered and she sat down in the chair she was directed to.

Brezzel looked at both Vaughn and Jack. "I need one of you to sit next to her, just in case she uncovers something traumatic."

Jack went over and he sat down next to Sydney. He had no intention of letting Vaughn do it. Vaughn went over and sat down and he waited for the therapy to begin.

Sydney let out a big sigh and she noticed Jack had grabbed her hand in his own. She smiled gratefully at him and she closed her eyes.

"All right, Sydney. Let's begin." Brezzel said, as he sat across from her.

Sydney relaxed in her seat as she began to concentrate. Slowly she began to see herself back when she fought Allison Doren in her old apartment and she gasped. After shooting her, Sydney sees herself pass out from exhaustion. She sees herself being wheeled on a gurney down a big hallway. The walls were all white and depressing looking. She is wheeled inside a room with the number 47 written on the door. After getting in there too, she sees herself being tortured by an older gentleman and Sydney whimpers softly as she sits on the couch.

Not sure if he can hear her, Jack says, "Its okay."

As she is lying on the gurney, she sees several more people come into the room. One of them is a young woman in her early 20's. She looks like Sydney. There is a name tag on her sweater. Her name is written on it. The name she sees is Alex Bristow.

Sydney wakes up gasping and crying. She walks out of the room to try and calm down. She doesn't see Jack appear beside her. He looks concerned.

"What happened?" He asked her. "After you said about seeing the girl's name tag, you woke up upset."

"Dad, is there anything you haven't told me? Yes, I saw the girl's name tag. Her name is Alex Bristow. Is she my sister?"

Jack looks shocked by this news. "I have no idea. Your mother never said anything about it either way."

"No, but I have a feeling your mother knows all about her. I think its time we got in touch with her. She should be able to answer any questions you have about this girl." He shot her a worried look.

Sydney sniffled and sighed. "All right."

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly. His voice was full of concern.

"Yeah." She said to him.

He could tell she was lying, but he didn't press her on it.  
He led her back inside.

"Is everything all right?" Brezzel asked them.

"Yes." Sydney quickly said to him as she walked back over and sat down again.

"What do you want to do, Sydney?" Brezzel asked her.

"I still have more questions about my missing time that I need answered. I want to go back in." Sydney said.

"Are you sure about this, Syd?" Vaughn asked her, worriedly.

"Yes." She said firmly to him, as she glanced at her father. "I need to know more first."

"Okay." Jack said, as he walked over and sat back down next to her. "Let's do this then."

"All right then, Sydney. Just like before, you need to relax and concentrate. Don't force them out. Let them come to the surface on their own." Brezzel. said to her.

She closed her eyes and began doing what she was told by Brezzel.

Sydney saw herself back inside room 47. She looked around and noticed that Alex was in there too. She stayed out of the other's way. Sydney was caught off guard, when she noticed an unfamiliar woman walk into the room and she took Alex out of the room. Even though Sydney was wondering who the woman was, she focused on the others who remained in the room.

Jack got up and went outside to make a phone call. He had Vaughn stay inside with Sydney, while he was gone. He dialed a phone number and he waited for someone to answer the phone.

After a few minutes, he heard, "hello?" It was Irina he had called.

"It's me. I need to ask you something and I'd like an honest answer." Jack went on to explain the situation and he then asked her, "What do you know about a girl by the name of Alex Bristow?"

Irina was shocked. "I have no idea who she is, Jack. Why?"

Jack sighed. "I believe she may hold some kind of a clue to finding out what happened to Sydney during her missing time."

"Jack, I'm not Alex's mother. I would of told you, if I were." Irina said to him honestly.

"All right. I appreciate your honesty, Irina. Thank you." Jack said. Then, he hung up and he went back inside with Sydney. He found her still in the middle of her session. He walked over and quietly sat down across from her. He noticed right away that Vaughn had Sydney's hand inside his own, but he was quiet. Jack noticed the looks Vaughn was giving Sydney, as he watched her. He knew that Vaughn was still in love with his daughter.

Sydney sat there concentrating and hoping to get a few more of her questions answered. She could see Alex walked back into the room she was being held in and she tried to call out to her. For some reason, she was unable to and this bothered her. After a few minutes, she said to Brezzel and the others, "I see her, but for some reason I can't talk to her." She sounded frustrated.

"Its okay, Syd. What else do you see?" Vaughn asked her. Noticing Jack, he let go of Sydney's hand. He was about to move away from her, but Jack motioned for him to stay where he was. He did and he sighed, as Jack's cell phone rang.

"Damn it." He mumbled, as he stood up. He left the room and stood right outside to answer it. "Hello?"

"Jack, it's me." Lauren said to him. "Marshall ran a background check on the girl that Sydney saw and we now know who her father is." She sighed tiredly, as she said, "You're her father. We're still trying to find out who her mother is and Weiss was able to locate Alex." She went on to tell him where Alex was.

With a serious look, he said, "Thank you. Let me know the moment you find out anything else." Then, he hung up and he went back inside.

Sydney's eyes opened and she shot Vaughn a strange look. She was relieved to see Jack come over to her and she asked, "Lauren find out anything about Alex?"

Jack told her what Lauren had told him and she sighed. She wasn't too surprised, when Jack told her that he was Alex's father. He also told her that Alex has been located.

"That's great!" Sydney said, rising to her feet all of the sudden. "Let's go see her. I need answers that she may have." She sounded worried and she was also a little tired.

Jack noted that she sounded a little upset too, which is why he came over to her and he said, "Calm down. We'll go talk to her, but I want you to get some rest first."

She wasn't too happy to hear Jack say this, but she reluctantly agreed.

Kaya led her to a bedroom, where she could lay down for awhile.

Sydney walked into the room and she lay down in the bed. She fell right to sleep. She slept for several hours, while Jack and Vaughn discussed their next move.

Sydney woke up several hours later. She got out of bed and left the room. She found Vaughn and Jack standing outside talking. Neither of them heard her walk over to them, until she greeted them.

Vaughn managed a polite smile, but he said nothing to her.

Sydney turned toward her father and asked, "So when do we leave?" She sounded anxious to get going.

"Soon." Jack said.

Just then, they heard a helicopter approaching. It landed not far from where they were. Two men and a young woman got out and they started to walk toward them. Sydney gasped in shock when she saw the woman. It was Alex.

Sydney walked over to Alex. "Hi," She said to her.

Alex shot a glare at Jack, as she responded in Russian. She sounded scared and angry.

Sydney looked surprised as she responded also in Russian. Then, she added, "Can you help me?"

Alex shook her head and turned around. She walked back toward the helicopter and climbed into it. She sat there in silence.

Sydney let out a frustrated sigh, as she walked back over to Jack. "She said that she only saw me for a few minutes, while I was in Room 47. She doesn't feel that she can help put the pieces together for me." She paused before adding, "She did say that she would only talk to me, but she does know who you are." Sydney walked back inside.

The men walked back toward the helicopter and climbed back into it. They sat down and the helicopter lifted off.

Vaughn went to check on Sydney. He looked worried.

Vaughn walked over to Sydney, who was even more frustrated than before. She saw Vaughn walking over to her and she faked a smile. Vaughn knew right away that her smile wasn't real, so as soon as he got to her he enveloped her in his arms. "i know this is really frustrating for you. I wish it wasn't. Syd, we will help you get your answers. I promise. Just hang in there, until then, ok?"

"I'm trying." She whispered into his ear and let out a frustrated sigh. Before either of them could pull away, their lips met and their embrace tightened. For the next few minutes, they remained like this.

It wasn't until they heard footsteps approaching that they separated.

"I just got off the phone with Lauren." Jack said, as he approached them. He ignored the fact that their faces were red from embarrassment. "I'm afraid we're going to have to keep up with the dream therapy in order to get more answers." He noticed the disappointed look on Sydney's face and his usual stone-like expression softened just a little bit. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but we don't have a choice."

Attempting to cover up her disappointment, she quickly responded with, "it's all right, Dad. I can handle another session. Let's go do it." Then she went to find Brezzel.

Looking worried, Jack and Vaughn exchanged a look before going inside, too. They both watched as Sydney sat down and waited for Brezzel to come sit down too.

As soon as he did, the session began.

All Jack and Vaughn could do was sit down next to Sydney and be there in case she needed them.

Author's quick note-This is the last chapter. I hope everyone likes it. This is definitely one of my favorites.

Sydney sighed as she tried desperately to relax. She glanced at her father just before she closed her eyes.

He smiled reassuringly and gave her hand a squeeze.

Sydney let out a soft sigh as she began to remember more.........

Sydney opened her eyes in alarm and she abruptly stood up. Once again, she was in room 47, but Alex was no longer there. She did see a man not too far from her and she called out to him, trying to get his attention.

He ignored her as he walked toward the door. He didn't seem to surprised to see her up and around. He shot her a small grin as he opened the door.

She leaped at him, as a familiar woman walked into the room. She closed the door and looked right at Sydney. Smiling wickedly, she said, "hello, Sydney."

"I should of known you were part of this." Sydney said in a panic. "My missing time was due to you, wasn't it? You work for the Covenant, don't you?"

"Very good. You managed to figure out my secret." As the person stepped out of the shadows, we can plainly see its none other than Lauren Reed. She came over and started to explain. "I was hired by the Covenant to marry Michael and keep him from finding you. After you were found, I was ordered to keep the two of you apart."

"Why did they want me? I don't get it." Sydney looked confused. It was then, that she put her hand onto the scar on her side.

Lauren nodded. "Yes. As part of Rambaldi's prophecy, he had the ability to come again. This time, his child would be born to carry on his work. That child would also be yours."

"He would be reborn through his child." Sydney repeated in shock. "What else do I need to know, Lauren?"

Sydney started to cry softly, as she said, "They stole my eggs and use them to create this child." She looked at Lauren to see if she would confirm it.

Lauren sighed and nodded. "Alex was never working with us. You deserve to know this. She came every once in awhile with her mother, after they heard you were being held captive. A raid in Sark's lab will prevent the prophecy from coming true at all."

Sydney was too tired to ask Lauren why she was admitting to all of this. She just nodded and thanked her.

The looks on both Jack's and Vaughn's faces was pure shock. They couldn't believe it had been Lauren all that time. Jack called Dixon on his cell phone and he reported everything.

Dixon informed him that the hand was indeed Lazarey's and that he was very much alive. He also told him that Weiss had formed a team already to go and destroy Sark's lab.

That mission was a success and Sydney, Jack, and Vaughn were later flown home. Vaughn opted to take Sydney home and he wound up spending the night.

Lauren was taken into custody, but was given a lighter sentence, since she helped capture Sark.

Sydney and Vaughn did get back together and work together too.

From that day on, things settled in to a new type of normalcy and everyone quickly adjusted to it.

THE END


End file.
